Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin
Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin is the second Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by yru17. It is an alternate version of SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin, but with SpongeBob and his friends joining Littlefoot and the gang and seeing Jafar getting defeated as a genie rather than being sent to the dungeon by two of the Sultan's guards. It is planned be shown on YouTube after Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. Plot The film starts when Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby are about to find out what Tria's surprise will be. Tria tells them that she's taking them to the Time Cave, which they found at the beginning of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. They finally find out that they'll be going to Agrabah. Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. As they enter Argrabah, Littlefoot and his friends meet four American kids from South Park, which are Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. Then, they see Aladdin escaping the guards right before they even meet him. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets street urchin Aladdin and his monkey Abu, along with their new friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick, who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin is dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Littlefoot, Cartman, and the others from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Littlefoot, Cartman, and their friends enter the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Kenny gets killed by a big rock that lands on the carpet, leading to Stan saying "Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!" and Kyle saying "You buttheads!". Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin, Littlefoot, Cartman, and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Kenny comes back to life during Genie's introduction. Aladdin, Littlefoot, Cartman, and the others dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Littlefoot, Cartman, and the others are with him as well. Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin is captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin and throw him into the ocean. SpongeBob and Patrick are seen play playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors" by blowing bubbles. After blowing paper bubbles, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy see him needing some help (SpongeBob and the others think he's in trouble), so they help Aladdin summon Genie, who rescues Aladdin as his second wish. Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Cartman, and their friends return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin, Abu, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Kenny, and Squidward to a far-off place. Aladdin, Ducky, Squidward, and the others use the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Cartman, and others attempt to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. As Jafar transforms himself into a giant snake, he kills Kenny, leading to Stan saying "Oh, my God! They killed--", but Kenny gets up like he's still alive and Stan says "Oh, never mind". Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", Aladdin reminds him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick guest star in this film, despite the fact that SuperVideomaniac already uploaded SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin onto YouTube. *Tria makes a cameo at the beginning of the film. *Like Disneydaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *This is the last film re-edited by yru17 when he was 7utwo before he was once suspended from YouTube for uploading Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future without the permission of the copyright owner of Universal Studios because he didn't know how to make his film private or just release it on Vimeo instead. However, yru17 will remake the film just so it can be posted onto YouTube soon. *Littlefoot has been dubbed twice during the battle of this film. When the Snake Jafar starts trying to bite Aladdin, Littlefoot is dubbed as Mikey Walsh (from Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies) shouting "Holy McKenzie!" and when Jafar is about to grab Aladdin with his tail, Littlefoot is dubbed as Daniel LaRusso (from the upcoming Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II) shouting "BEHIND YOU!". *In order to make the film appropriate for children under 17, all of the adult content will be removed from the South Park clips. *This is the last Littlefoot's Adventures film not to include Guido (although he is seen in a cameo at the end of the film), as he will make his first debut in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Littlefoot and the gang will see Aladdin again in both Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Littlefoot and the gang will see Genie again in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. Category:Spin-off films